


Insatiable Appetites

by minjazmin



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Dry Orgasm, Hannibal has no refractory period, Hannibal is a bit of a sex addict, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, That is the entire point of this, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjazmin/pseuds/minjazmin
Summary: Hannibal was always a man who attained the pleasures which he sought.Will was happy to help him reach them, but he found himself pushed to the brink. His eyes clouding over as Hannibal pushed him just over the edge.I. E. Hannibal Lecter has no refractory period and Will is trying his best to keep up.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 293
Collections: NSFW Hannigram





	Insatiable Appetites

Will was on the edge, teetering on the precipice. Again. It seemed that no matter how often he found himself in this position, the insatiable nature of Hannibal’s appetite took him by renewed surprise. Each thrust seemed more languid than the last; Hannibal was taking his sweet time unravelling Will’s entire being. 

It made no logical sense; the man was older than he was, but apparently Hannibal Lecter did not allow the rules of a normal refractory period stop him from experiencing the pleasures he so often sought. And Will was at the mercy of his _seeking_ once again. 

It was not until a few times in when Hannibal had divulged the _secret_ (of which Will was more than aware from the way Hannibal had rutted against him once he had thought him asleep). And since his divulgence , Hannibal seemed to have taken it upon himself to draw out every session for as long as possible. At first this had meant taking all precaution to avoid Will coming _prematurely_ , but now the intention seemed to have shifted: Make Will come as many times as possible without having him pass out from the overstimulation. On that latter part of that, Hannibal was less consistently successful, but that seemed to bother him little. 

Will had his back against the silk sheets now; his legs wrapped around Hannibal as he fucked into him. Hannibal’s grip into his hips would have left bruises if not for the bruises already there. Will knew he was going to be aching like all hell tomorrow. As Hannibal fucked into him, his eyes scoured over every inch of Will’s skin, admiring the red and purple marks he had left all over him with his mouth and teeth. _He was his_ , and he would ensure it was known. The pace was slow, torturous; and Will felt as he were going to lose his mind. With each thrust, his ragged breaths turned hoarser, more desperate. 

“Han- Hannibal, please move faster.” 

“If I move faster the moment will pass me too quickly, your face in this laboured ecstasy will only be a memory,” Hannibal mused. 

“Have you not seen my face enough?” Will spat. “This will be the third time.” 

“I could never look at that face for long enough.” 

Will wanted to spit back a sarcastic remark that _he had noticed_ , but then Hannibal was hitting into Will’s prostate and the only thing he could manage were wrecked moans. With each slow and forceful thrust, Will felt himself driven further and further off the edge. Hannibal knew just what to do to him, how to keep him just moments away from climax, how to prolong the moment for as long as he wished it to be prolonged. Will, and his release, were entirely at Hannibal’s mercy. 

Slowly, Hannibal’s hand wandered up the bruise-littered stomach until it reached his soft chest. Gentle rubs of his palm over Will’s nipples quickly became more and more insistent until Will was whimpering at every move he made. Will limply put his hands against Hannibal’s, not sure whether he was imploring Hannibal’s fingers for more, or as a less than concerted effort to stop his teasing digits. In time with his thrusts, Hannibal began pressing his thumb into the tender, pink flesh. 

“Oh Will, you truly were made to be touched like this,” Hannibal cooed, eyes raking over his darling boy. “You are the most exquisite thing I have ever witnessed.” 

Hannibal knew what such praise did to Will; watched in reverence as the boy before him squirmed and writhed, so exhausted and so overcome with sensation. Finally, he thrusted, fast and hard as Will _needed_ him to. And with that Will was spilling what little seed he had left to spill across his stomach, eyes not quite able to focus any more as he rode the waves of pleasure that were ripping through him. Hannibal rocked into Will slowly, enraptured in the sight of him coming apart under him. 

The temptation to fuck into Will and find his own release was tantalising. But, for now, Hannibal did not wish torture him any longer, delighting in the little groans that left Will as he pulled out. The sight of Will before him, bleary-eyed and marked as his, was a beautiful feast curated only for his eyes. Quickly, he took hold of his aching member stroking as quick as his hands would allow. Blue, half-lidded eyes watched intently; bottom lip glistened as Will wetted it with his tongue. 

“Hannibal, wait – I want to,” Hannibal’s hand froze in place. 

Despite his tiredness, Will crawled over to Hannibal with hungry eyes fixed on his member. His mouth grew wide as he fell between Hannibal’s muscled thighs, and he quickly fixed his lips around the leaking cock. As well as Hannibal knew Will’s tastes, Will knew Hannibal’s too; he let his fingernails dig harshly into Hannibal’s thighs and moaned out wantonly around Hannibal as he took him deeper. 

Hannibal could not keep his hands from touching Will’s perfect face, goading him gently to go deeper and deeper until his warm mouth was completely full with Hannibal’s entire length. As his release drew nearer and nearer, Hannibal’s grip grew tighter. With dark curls held tight in his fists, Hannibal’s hips began bucking erratically, no longer able to keep any semblance of composure. Unable to think about anything about Will’s pretty stretched mouth and his imminent release. Will whined around him, a dirty high-pitched noise, and Hannibal was undone, coming into Will’s mouth with equally vulgar sounds leaving his open lips. 

Will was eager in swallowing down as much as he could, and as Hannibal pulled out, Will quickly pulled him on top of him into a slow, open-mouthed kiss. It was messy, filthy, but Hannibal felt heat stir within him as he tasted himself on Will’s tongue. For a while, neither moved content in each other’s space, kissing and biting at the other’s lips. 

Then Hannibal’s phone rang; and despite Will’s intense grip and muffled protests, Hannibal got up to answer it. Will was left alone; the cold air biting against the sore warmth that radiated from his skin. 

Will watched as a naked Hannibal wandered out; wondering if this might be how he died; how it might be a fitting end after everything. A fittingly ridiculous end to what was truly a ridiculous story. One that would no doubt fill glossy pages of Tattlecrime and line the redhead’s pockets; sometimes he wished the deception had not been so, life would be a lot quieter without Lounds. But he was sure Hannibal would be best pleased about a tribute being paid to the destructive powers of his body. 

Will could hear Hannibal from down the hall; how he managed to speak in his steady, undisturbed tone as if they hadn’t just spent the last hours doing what they had done Will could not understand. He wasn’t certain any words would come out if he attempted to speak now. 

He remembered once asking Alana, after far too many bourbons, if Hannibal had been the same with her. It had been quite impossible to hide the red shade that spread across his face and to the tips of his ears as he realised how confused she was about what he meant. Despite the internal struggle against it, he could not help the pride and the possessiveness that swelled within him at the thought that Dr Lecter only became so insatiable with him. 

_Because of him_. 

The door clicked shut; Will only bothered to move his eyes to watch as the man strode back over to the bed. Even the delicate silk sheets felt like fire against his skin; he daren’t move lest he create any friction between his thighs or against any of the areas that Hannibal’s mouth had savoured most today. Hannibal’s eyes raked over him, as hungry and possessive as if were stalking prey. 

Hannibal sat on the bed; only taking up the negative space which Will’s beautifully spread form did not occupy. His hand fell to Will’s head, pushing away the sweaty bangs which clung to his forehead in order to get a better look at his weary lover. He stroked gently at his face, his arms, his neck. Will had closed his eyes, but he was still awake, meekly keening into every touch. 

Hannibal kept at this for a while, soft fingers touching even softer flesh. It was a struggle to avoid letting his fingers wandered to areas that would garner a more elicit response. Will’s lips were so sweet and swollen, slightly parted as he breathed heavily. The occasional gasp as Hannibal’s fingers ghosted across him. Hannibal’s hand slid up his chest, past delicate nipples, until it rested against his chin. The boy’s mouth enticed him; there was no hesitation as he slipped two digits in. After only a moment of confusion, Will closed his mouth around them and sucked willingly. 

He was so pretty like this, eyelashes fluttering gently against his pink cheeks. So perfect as his cheeks hollowed around Hannibal’s thick fingers. Focusing on nothing but him. 

“Will?” A single eye opened in response. “How long do you think it’d take before –?” 

His eyes shot open, shocked and incredulous at what he was being asked. His eyes flicked down the man’s form until they landed beneath toned thighs. He was already half hard, again. Every inch of Will’s skin was on fire as, with an exasperated groan, he rolled over and buried his face into the pillow. 

This man was going to be the death of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> ((I blame two individuals specifically for pushing me into writing this... You know who you are -_- ))
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!! Kudos and comments appreciated <3


End file.
